


Paper Aeroplanes and Stolen Glances

by Kswan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Super quick story, in which Carmilla and Laura are both adorable dorks, just stretching my writing muscles, something light and pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kswan/pseuds/Kswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot based off of this prompt:<br/>“We’ve never talked but your favourite spot in the library is right across from my favourite spot so I see you all the time and sometimes we give each other commiserating looks”</p><p>from this post:<br/>http://melodramaticguitarsolo.tumblr.com/post/99029386039/important-college-aus-to-consider-for-your-otp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Aeroplanes and Stolen Glances

 

Your first month at college hasn’t been as bad as you thought it would be. You’ve made some awesome new friends, your roommate is nice, the parties aren’t scary but actually enjoyable and your classes are great. One thing you read from various BuzzFeed articles and Tumblr posts with College advice was: keep up with your classes. So you decided to set aside an evening a week for studying. You’d tried various places to study, but you found the library is the supreme studying location. You’re favourite spot is in the right hand corner, right at the back. The library has these oversized bean bags, you’ve hidden one in your favourite spot, noone has stolen it from you yet.

A wild Sunday night finds you making your way to the Library. Your headphones are hanging from your neck, laptop bag weighing down your shoulder and a flask of hot cocoa glued to your hand. You’re ready to study. Once you uncover the bean bag, you settle yourself onto the floor, you get your laptop up and running. You plug your headphones into your laptop and find your favourite 8Tracks playlist. _Studying Sucks by MusicLover_101._ You smile as the first song plays and you get your coloured pens out to start taking notes.

After a couple of hours, your eyes startto go blurry. You stretch your arms above your head, when you look up you see a girl directly opposite you tying her hair up in a bun. You rub your tired eyes and when you open them again, the girl opposite is looking at you. Your hand is still mid-air, so your brain decides to give the girl an awkward small wave and a goofy smile. She laughs silently and gives you a small wave back. Your stomach starts to growl, so you decide it’s time to gather your things. The girl is still staring at you. She watches you with a puzzled look as you hide the bean bag. You look back at her, tap your nose, wink and mouth a ‘BYE’. She laughs again, shaking her head a little and mouths a ‘BYE’ back. You leave the library smiling, incapable of shaking the image of the beautiful girl from your mind.

You make sure to return to the library at the same time every week, without fail. You always tell yourself not to get your hopes up, just in case the mystery girl doesn’t turn up. But she’s always there. Sitting in the same spot.

Sometimes you can feel her eyes on you when you’re writing. You can always tell when she’s been staring at you, because there’s always a smile on her stupidly attractive face and you think her cheeks are a little flushed. You sometimes catch yourself staring at her. It was just so easy to get caught up in her, how could someone look so good when studying? When one of you would sigh, the other would look up.

Whispers like “This sucks” and “I hate studying” would be exchanged followed by nods of agreements. Sometimes you’d both stop studying, move a little closer and have wordless staring competitions.

This week, when you find your regular spot, mystery girl is nowhere to be seen. All of her stuff is there though, textbooks and notepads, so you assume she’s finding a book somewhere.

You’ve been writing for an hour or so when, ow, something hits you on the nose. You look down and you’re met with a paper aeroplane. You look around confused and you find mystery girl crossed legged in her spot staring at you. She raises an eyebrow and leans forward, encouraging you to open the plane. What a dork, she wrote you a note in a paper aeroplane.

**‘Don’t think so hard cupcake, you’ll hurt that pretty little head of yours’**

You look up again blushing a little and she’s gesturing to you to write and throw it back.

**‘Well Philosophy is hard work. A lot of thinking is required’**

You throw it back, terrified that the throw is going to be devastatingly poor. You surprise yourself though when the plane lands in the mystery girl’s general area. She reads it, raises an eyebrow and starts to rise. She’s walking your way, you swallow the lump that’s formed in your throat.

“Philosophy?”

“Um hi. Yeah I’m undeclared so I’m taking a bunch of different classes.”

“So _that’s_ where I’ve seen you” She nods her head slowly. She’s beautiful. You’ve never seen her up close, her eyes are cosmic.

“I’m a philosophy major. Did you- Did you want any help?”

“Oh cool! Um, yeah actually. Maybe it’d be good to get your opinions on my essay topics.” You look up at her shyly and she’s smiling at you. You can’t help but smile back.

“What’s your poison?”

“My what?”

“Your poison. What you like to drink.” She gestures to your flask, smiling at your misunderstanding.

“ _Oh!_ Hot cocoa!” You laugh nervously. The mystery girl leans down, her face inches from yours. You can feel your heart beat faster and your breathing become unsteady. She can obviously tell because she’s smirking. She picks up your flask and gives it a little shake.

“Well cupcake,” her voice is low and quiet, sending a chill through your body, “looks like your running on empty. That won’t do will it?” You shake your head and blink at her, you can’t tell what her next move is. “Let’s go fix that then” she finally whispers in your ear. She starts to stand again, but in doing so she lightly grazes her cheek against yours, setting your cheek on fire. She smirks again.

“So, a drink?” She asks before turning to retrieve her belongs.

“Um, yeah.” You let out a shaky breath and start to gather your stuff. “I’m Laura Hollis by the way.” You say as you stand.

“I’m Carmilla Karnstein.” She’s stood in front of you. “Well Miss Hollis, shall we?”

As you walk through the library, you feel your hand reach out for hers. You’re surprised when she doesn’t reject your offer, instead she interlocks her fingers with yours. You smile down at your linked hands and when you look at Carmilla, she’s smiling just as much as you are.

 

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3


End file.
